Chasing the Mudblood Rainbow
by faerie.kin
Summary: Draco Malfoy has formed the Slytherin Revolt, they've devised a cunning plan to have their fathers released from Azkaban. He must woo and gain the trust of Granger & hold her hostage until he gets what he wants. Falling in love was not part of the plan..x
1. Introducing The Plan

**This story is one for which i have everything planned, the beginning, the end and everything in between. All i want is the reviews which will motivate me to upload the next chapter :D**

**I appreciate all reviews, from anyone; member or non-member.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings mentioned in this story. They are the offspring of J.K Rowling's amazing imagination :)**

* * *

><p>.o.<p>

Draco stood outside the Malfoy dungeons. This meeting was the last before the plan would be kicked into action. But he had reserved doubts about whether they would be successful, Harry Potter and his sidekicks never lost. But it was time for a change.

With revolution on his mind, he pushed the wooden door open to reveal a familiar stony room. Blaise stood aside the fireplace, shrugging off some Floo Powder. Several members sat around the long stilted table, they looked up at Draco, some greeted him while others didn't bother.

Draco gestured Blaise towards the table. He paused to make sure everyone was present.

After the great battle and The Dark Lord's defeat, the Ministry had immobilized and arrested all Death Eaters of legal age. His father included. The months after involved the youngsters divising a cunning yet simple that would have their families released from Azkaban.

Blaise seated himself as Draco snapped out of reflection, "I'll get straight to the point. I have been offered the position of Head Boy- though I plan on rejecting it-" Nott stood to protest, Draco put his hand up to silence him, and then gestured for him to sit down. "Though it will be further discussed by Zabini and I. I've called this meeting as a final warning; whatever happens nobody is to stray from the original plan under any circumstances, even a single flaw can jeopardize everything. And no doubt, they'll send us to Azkaban. Quite different from the reunion we had in mind." He looked up and the Slytherins nodded feverishly, "anyone who strays will be open for punishment." They nodded in agreement, looking at each other with suspicion.

He nodded a single nod and then smiled tightly. "Blaise, run over the plan. Briefly, please." he said while seating himself at the head of the table.

Blaise stood, "The main aim of the plan is to have our families released from Azkaban, who have been sentenced without a real hearing. Hermione Granger, mudblood. Famous for being Potter's only intelligent sidekick. The Ministry is sure to fight for her. Someone will be elected to 'woo' and gain the trust of the mudblood, and then we'll keep her with the threat of death over her head, and the Ministry will have no choice but to release our families. And it goes unsaid... that we plan on killing her either way."

After the meeting, all the members of the Revolt retreated to their own homes. Except Blaise of course. The boys made their way up the stairs and into the warm ground floor of the Manor, both rubbed their hands together in an effort to warm them up. It was always a wonder to Draco, how after so many years of living in the cold Slytherin quarters, they still hadn't become accustomed to the nail-biting cold of the dungeons.

Blaise broke the comfortable silence between them, "So, remind me why you're going to reject position of Head Boy?" Draco sighed and ran his hand through his pristine platinum hair, "You and I both know that Granger will be Head Girl, and if I accept the position of Head Boy I'll definitely be doing the 'wooing' and 'trust' stuff. It'll never work." Blaise raised a brow, Draco raised both of his in competitive response, "Look, Blaise. The hate between Granger and I, not to mention her friends, is too great for either of us to overcome. There is no way she would ever believe that I _like _her."

Blaise exhaled noisily and concluded a short conversation, "Draco, you do know that even if you don't accept to be Head Boy, the group will indisputably vote for you anyway.."

Draco rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders in defeat, "Ok, I'll think about it. But don't blame me when I puke on her." They stopped midstride and burst into boyish laughter.

* * *

><p>.o.<p>

He pulled robes and trousers out his huge closets and quicky stuffed them, along with his other belongings, into a large trunk. A small voice from somewhere behind him startled him, "What are you doing Draco?" He jumped slightly, then silently cursed to himself upon hearing her, but gathered his wits and turned to face her.

He always thought his mother was beautiful, beneath the huge dark bags under her intense pearly eyes and the permanently pained expressions, she was truly beautiful; her long soft platinum curls, framed her heart shaped face strikingly, and her familiar scent reminded Draco of a happier time. But she was different now, after the war. The Imperius Curse had been lifted, but after all the years of being under it; her brain couldn't quite cope on its own. Draco knew he should stay with her and look after her, but he couldn't. It pained him too much to see his once strong and independent mother so fragile and weak.

"I'm going to leave for Hogwarts in a couple of days mother, my school." He responded just as quietly. She stared at him, "but who's going to stay with me?"

He looked at his shoes, embarrassed, "Mother, Choppy, our elf will tend to your every need, don't you worry." She nodded then shuffled away, once the soft padding sound of her feet faded, he fell face flat on to his four poster bed while swearing and groaning at his own selfishness- how truly Malfoy of him, Lucius would've been proud...

* * *

><p>.o.<p>

Hermione sighed as she looked up at Ron, "Ron, look... I'm sorry but we're-" Just then Harry and Ginny pounded into the room.

Ginny was speaking as she entered, huge pieces of paper clutched between both hands, "sorry to interrupt the love fest, but we need to review the plan for this thing." She handed Ron one of the papers "Here, read it through, it's the list of everything we're need, make sure we have it."

Meanwhile, Harry plonked himself down next to Hermione and groaned as he rubbed his eyes, "It's so hard keeping this a secret from Mr and Mrs Weasley, I've survived a lot of stuff, but I reckon when the day of the anniversary comes Ginny's gonna have battered me to death! I mean, look at this," He showed Hermione a small blueish bruise on his forearm, "she thumped me because I fell asleep... for _half _a second!" Hermione laughed, she had to admit Ginny was really excited about planning this surprise party for her parent's anniversary, and her constant jabbering was an annoying way to express it.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed angrily, "Go... with Ron!" Harry half stumbled, half ran out of the small room, glad to have two seconds away from her.

While she herself sank into squashy bean bag on the floor and sighed, "Hermione, the party's tomorrow and we've been so busy we haven't had a chance to go out and buy dresses!"

Hermione patted the younger girl's knee, "Don't worry, we'll go now- no buts!" She said before Ginny could protest, "Harry, Ron and the rest of the boys will deal with last minute preparations while we go to Diagon Alley. Go and tell Harry the plan, and I'll tell your parents we need school supplies."

Ginny nodded and smiled gratefully as she rose and headed out of the room, "thanks Hermione." Once Ginny left, Hermione sighed, she was utterly exhausted. Shopping in Diagon Alley would do her some good. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>.o.<p>

Draco lay there like that for another few minutes, before deciding to head out to Diagon Alley, to buy some much needed books from Flourish & Bolts. He changed into more comfortable robes and then walked down the stairs; he passed the huge mirror in the hallway and fleeted a quick look at himself. He smirked his 'signature' smirk, as he studied his reflection. He had changed, he looked tired but more mature, and his hair was no longer gelled back as was the style he'd favoured during his first few years at Hogwarts, but now fell casually into his steel eyes.

He left the mirror, and walked into his mothers chambers, which were now downstairs after a trip on the stairs had damaged her right knee. "Mother!" He called out to her twice, no reply; a small sense of panic began to arise inside him, "moth-" he stopped himself abruptly as he caught sight of her asleep on the plush sofa. He let out a sigh of relief, then summoned a piece of parchment and pulled out a small quill from his pocket, he wrote a note explaining that he had left to buy some books, he propped in up on the Italian coffee table which was in direct view of the sofa, and walked carefully over to the Malfoy Floo Network.

Draco stepped into the huge fireplace, threw some floo powder onto the floor, and stated clearly, "Diagon Alley!"

* * *

><p>.o.<p>

**A/N:Thanks so much for reading Chapter number one, did you like it :) love it :D hate it :'( ?**

**I know the beginning is sliiiightly tedious, but it will get more interesting, I PROMISE.**

**Please review.**

**And i'll see you in Chapter 2!**

**...A little rhyme for your time!... Hahahh okay i'll stop now!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Malfoy Rules of Exerting Superiority

**Thank you to everyone who took the time out to read the humble beginning of my masterpiece :) And holla to XMarshalXMathersXManiacX who is currently working on a great story!**

**For some reason, the rulers between some paragraphs weren't published in chapter one :'( hopefully it doesn't happen again..**

**But enough of my jibber jabber, and on with my 'maaaaasterpiece'!  
>Ahh my mother always admired my humility..!<br>****  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings mentioned in this story. They are the offspring of J.K Rowling's amazing imagination. :)<strong>**

.o.

"Oh I really like this one!" Cried Ginny, as Hermione walked shyly out of the changing cubicle in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin smiled, then began tugging the dress in all kinds of places, tightening it against Hermione's small frame. "Okay..." Madam Malkin said when she finally seemed content with the pulling and pinning, she walked over to an overflowing desk and nodded as she jotted down some measurements into a small Muggle notebook.

Hermione groaned, "Oh Ginny, I can't do this... it's just one dress that I need but you're making me try on hundreds!"

Ginny grinned and answered, "That's because we have to find the perfect one!" Hermione rolled her eyes but that didn't waver Ginny, "You know I won't be able to go Prom dress shopping with you, _I _being a younger student." She scowled, hating Fred and George for turning all of the punch into goblin sweat during their third year. The incident had led to not only suspension on their part, but also a ban for younger students. Sometimes Ginny detested being their sister!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco walked towards Flourish and Blotts, slightly disgusted as he brushed past people he didn't know. He looked down, his path was obscured by a child carrying a battered metal tin, "any spare change sir?" The boy or girl, he couldn't really tell, held the tin up to him, he sighed and thought, _change! As if a Malfoy could carry change, we carry solid gold- not change! _He looked the child up and down, scrutinising its appearance, it was wearing a presumably stolen large coat, ripped gloves and boots, and was covered in grimy stains. Draco almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

He stepped past the child and walked towards the shop, "I'll give you a sum of money on my way out." The dusty scent and the rows and rows of magical books inside Flourish and Bolts gave rise to a sense of familiarity and cosiness. He scanned the list and set about finding the books he needed.

After a rather calming hour he had successfully found every book he required for the last year at Hogwarts, Draco paid the correct sum to the young cashier, who seemed to be eyeing him, the reason however was ambiguous- maybe because she found him attractive or it could be because he was the son of the iniquitous Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. The latter being the more plausible choice, although the first was true too, if he may say so himself.

Draco strolled out of the shop and spotted the beggar child. He took out a few galleons and approached the he/she thing, "Here." He said quietly. "Make sure you eat tonight... and maybe buy a bar of soap!" The child half bowed and thanked him courteously. Draco turned on his heel and collided with someone, and had a face full of bushy hair.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione and her younger friend skipped contentedly, they'd both successfully picked out dresses they were ecstatic with, and nothing could really ruin the moment. They sauntered along the stony pavement, Ginny linked arms with Hermione and they chatted while they swung the bags containing their newly bought items. Then as if their luck couldn't get any better Ginny noticed a Knut on the floor, she bent to pick it up. Hermione ooh'ed and walked backwards along the street while looking at Ginny and rammed into what she assumed was either a brick wall or Hagrid, "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed and spun around. It was Malfoy; he looked just as shocked as she was herself, however shock transformed into icy anger towards her nemesis since... well, since forever!

_So much for 'nothing can ruin this moment'_ thought Hermione_. _"You need to watch where you're going Malfoy- you almost killed me!" He looked down and her with disgust, "it's too bad I didn't." The resentment was staggering.

He spotted Ginny picking up the Knut and smirked, "So poor, you're picking money off the floor..!" His tone dripped with sarcasm. Ginny stood up, straightened her clothes, "Grow up, Malfoy."This resulted in a small war of words between Malfoy and Ginny, Hermione stood blankly on the side. She wondered why Malfoy had showed such revulsion towards her. He had always been mean to her, but the way he had looked at her, with such contempt and hate had shaken her.

A child picked his way towards them through the small crowd that were bemusedly watching the argument, Hermione watched as he stopped behind Malfoy and tugged at his robes, Malfoy turned, "Sorry Sir, but..." In his hand he held up the galleons. "I can't accept it; Mummy told me to return it."

Malfoy's lips had formed a thin tight line, and he spoke, "No that's quite all right, you keep it, it looks like you need it..." More people seemed to gather and there was a very rare moment of silence in Diagon Alley. The boy stared at the ground during the pause, then slowly looked up at Malfoy, moved his hand further forward, insisting that Malfoy should take the coins.

"Please Sir, mummy said not to take money from bad people."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco paced the length of his bedroom. His face would turn a deep shade of pink when he'd recall the hours before. He felt humiliated but he should have known better than to _give _money, Malfoys never gave money. Never. He had broken one of the Malfoy Rules of Exerting Superiority, and now he was paying for it. And truth be told, he thought he probably deserved it.

Oh Granger and the she-weasel were probably so happy.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The two girls spent the walk to the Leakey Cauldron in silence, and the same back at the Burrow. Hermione couldn't believe what'd happened, she felt a churning sensation in the pit of her belly and actually felt sorry for Malfoy. He had tried giving charity and it'd been thrown back in his face, just because of the family he came from.

She brought herself back to the scene mentally and recalled what she could remember. The boy said he couldn't accept the money and Malfoy looked pretty shocked and tried to cover it up, but his face said it all; he looked angry and embarrassed and annoyed. He wasn't accepting it back, but the boy kept insisting that he take it, and after countless attempts, he ended up letting the coins fall to the ground, she saw Malfoy's face drop along with the coins. And he disapparated on the spot.

"'Mione?" Ron interrupted Hermione's thoughts, she met his gaze. "Erm... Never mind." He proceeded to leave the room, but Hermione caught his arm before he could.

_Better to get over with _she thought. "Ron, you and I both know we have some things to talk about." She received an abrupt nod from Ron, his eyes were wide in a puppy dog kind of way, there was a lengthy pause. She couldn't do it, "Have you seen the dress I'm planning on wearing to the anniversary party?" Ron shook his head, slightly surprised. Hermione gave herself a mental slap, coward girl! _And I call myself a brave Gryffindor! _She'd been unsuccessfully trying to break up with Ron, not that there was something wrong with him, it just felt like dating her brother- it felt wrong, not to mention extremely awkward.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco stared out of the pane glass window, reflecting on his life. It hadn't been the best. No. Not by a long shot. It could well be one of the worst... the way his father had treated him and how his mother stood by and watched, helpless as always. He squeezed his eyes shut, and allowed himself to be silent and still, and just feel the slight breeze coming from the open casement. He was jerked away from the slightest bit of peace; the sharp rapping sound came from the window on the opposite end of his room, he sighed and walked over to it. It was an owl he didn't recognize. He opened the window and grabbed the scroll attached to its leg. He watched it disappear into the shadowy darkness, then proceeded to opening the scroll and read the message inside. It was from St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries;

_Dear Master Malfoy,_

_It is with great pleasure that I inform you that your mother, Narcissa Malfoy's recovery will be sped up. She will shortly be recieveing a private Healer to tend to her while, presumably you'll be attending Hogwarts- School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_The Healer will arrive on September the 1st, promptly at 6.00 am, so that you have the chance to meet him/her before the programme begins. It is important for you to know that the Healer will be challenging your mother mentally, in order to try and improve her psychological state._

_I am sure the news is a great reassurance for you and your family._

_Kind Regards,_

_Flidais Desta  
>(St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries)<em>

_Yeah_, Draco scoffed mentally, _Me and my family. _He summoned Choppy, his personal elf, and informed him of the good news.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione inspected her reflection, she had to admit, Ginny had done a tremendous job. Hermione continued to gape at herself in the mirror, she wore a flattering rosy silk dress, the boned bustier accentuated her curves while the drapes in the skirt created a beautiful silhouette. At her waist, there was a crystal belt- it completed the dress without making it too ornate. Ginny had wrestled the frizz into a high plaited bun, a few stubborn curls hung around her face. Ginny entered the room and Hermione's eyebrows shot up when she realised how pretty Ginny looked, she wore a short royal blue dress which had gathered details in the skirt- it really showed that Ginny had grown into a vuluptuous young woman.

Together they made their way to the Marquee and gasped at the elaborate decorations. The boys had really outdone themselves. As if on cue the boys walked to them gawking like idiots, stuttering how beautiful both girls looked. Hermione felt as though she was glowing, not only on the outside, but inside too. Her self-esteem rose a couple of notches. People began popping up, they'd apparated into the marquee, and slowly but surely all of the guests arrived.

Once everyone arrived, Bill Weasly led his parents to the venue. Everything was going perfectly, Ron smiled at Harry, avoiding proper eye contact with Hermione, and said, "I can't believe it 'arry, its going good, they are going to be so shocked!"

Everyone hid behind chairs and tables, and silently awaited the Weasley Parents arrival. Hermione strained to hear, "they're coming!" Fred said in a hushed voice, whilst rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Mr and Mrs Weasley entered and everybody erupted from behind the furniture and screamed, "SURPRISE!" Ron was right, they _were _shocked.

This celebration continued until sundown, Mr and Mrs Weasley were showered with presents, hugs and a whole load of old-fashioned love. It was a joyous occasion and everyone was in high spirits. Hermione felt much better than she had in a long time. She danced and ate and laughed and laughed.

After hours of partying, Hermione sat herself on a chair, and rubbed the blisters on the backs of her feet. She watched the scene before her; many of the guests had left and the crowds had dispersed. Mr Weasley was showing some muggle guests out of the tent. Suddenly all the lights in the Marquee went out, _it must be a mischievous act of Fred and George, _Hermione thought practically.

The sound came first, it was deafening. Hermione's toffee coloured eyes widened and then she felt its indisputed wrath. She felt herself being flung out her chair, by an invisible force which threw her towards the other side of the tent. She landed face down on the ground, and then the chair she'd been holding onto slammed into her back, pinning her to the ground. Screams of terror erupted around her, and she felt herself slipping away into the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness...

.o.

**A/N: Extra long chapter and then ... Heheheee cliff hanger :)**

**Please tell me of anything i could improve on, and i will try! For example, was there too much jumping from Hermione to Draco..?**

**Come one people, give me one little review! Pretty, pretty please.. Cherry on top? Ahh i knew that would bring you around! :D**

**Faerie x**


	3. Call Me Daddy

**Ello ello :) Thank you lovely reviewers! I only wish there were more! :P First time around i got 80 for this fic, so come onnnn! :D  
>Okay, so I know the first two chapters were a bit dull and that was only so that you could know what was going on, I promise it will get muuch more interesting very soon..<strong>

**Third day since publishing and third chapter is up.. now that is commitment, on my part! Anyway on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings mentioned. I merely own the plot :)**

* * *

><p>Theodore Nott stood at the top of the hill, he'd managed to convince, or in some cases, force people into putting his secret plan into action. He chose Crabbe, Goyle, Bullstrode, Bletchey and Baddock to come along- some of them weren't even senior members of TSR, but they had quickly agreed. He looked down, and watched a fairly amusing scene evolve in front of his muddy brown eyes; The torn tent was now aflame and thick smog surrounded the area, unconscious or lifeless bodies were strewn about the place. They hadn't seen a moving person yet, so they waited, bursting with anticipation.<p>

Bletchey drew his wand as the father weasel and a well-known muggleborn from the ministry, stumbled out of the tent. Bingo! But before he attacked, Bletchly looked to Theodore for a go-ahead nod, "_Locomotor Mortis_!" he said in a voice that was barely audible. Next to him someone, presumably Millicent yelled, "_Expulso_!" over the noise from Bletchey's spell.

Nott's eyes widened in disbelief, s_tupid Muggle loving bastard! _Nott shouted in his thoughts, angry as he'd watched the father weasel fling his muggle accomplice out of the way, and took both spells straight to his chest. He would probably die, and all for an insignificant _muggle_! A wizard, who should never have been born a wizard.

He deserves death, was Nott's conclusion. Straight after the bastard fell to the ground, his weasel daughter raced out of the tent. "We should do something." He said, turning to face the others, "something significant." He racked his brain and smirked smugly. "Now this, will be all over the papers tomorrow!" He raised his wand, until it pointed to the darkening sky, "_Morsmordre!" _They stayed but a few seconds to examine his handiwork and then disapparated with multiple pops, leaving in their midst a shaken muggle and a twisted, bleeding Mr Weasley.

* * *

><p>Laying on the ground, Ginny saw her dad leave the tent, to escort a muggle guest to the portkey... and to safety. She had a bad feeling. He shouldn't go out, there was not guarantee that he was safe. She heard a second, less deafening explosion and a sense of dread grew in the pit of her belly and rode upwards until she could feel it in her mouth.<p>

Then she ran.

She ignored the pain that seared in her feet, and only her father was on her mind. She darted past people that were recovering now, but they were but a blur. Her father's face was the only on her mind. She burst out of the tent.

He was lying in a twisted heap a couple of metres away from her, his back to her, while his body laid in a pool of scarlet blood. _How can somebody lose so much blood? _She didn't want to approach him, she was scared of what she may find. Ginny felt hotness in her eyes as she walked towards him, warm tears rolled down her cheeks followed by a blood-curdling shriek she didn't know had left her own mouth. Somebody grabbed her from behind and pulled her back, she hit them, she screamed and wailed loudly for her father, "Daaad! Daaad! Daaad! Daddyyy!" Deep sobs erupted from her, and she didn't feel like herself, she was calling him Daddy after so long.

When she was about ten she'd decided to start calling him Dad instead of Daddy, and he'd pretend he couldn't hear her until she called him daddy- he'd search the house acting as though she was invisible and she'd giggle so hard her stomach hurt. She called him now, "Daddyyy!" But he wasn't listening. Didn't he know how much he was hurting her. He wasn't listening. Couldn't he hear her?

She felt a haunting breeze that made the hairs on her body prickle and rise, the sky turned from midnight blue to an deep ugly shade of green. Ginny looked up, tears still streaming down her now blotchy pink face. A bleary black skull was taking shape in the jade sky, Ginny's eyes widened upon realisation of what it was- the Dark Mark.

_No, _she thought uncertainly, _It can't be, Voldemort is dead! Harry destroyed him in the Last War.. Didn't he?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it!**

**Yes, yes, i do agree; a very short chapter, and we still don't know the fate of dear Hermione or dear Mr Weasly...**

**Question time!  
>Shall Mr Weasly recover or join Sirius Black in the afterlife?<br>And what about Hermione? I was thinking about killing her off... coma? :|**

**Review review review pleeeease, and i promise the next chapter will be very long and very dramatic :) **

**Thanks so much for reading guys :)  
><strong>**Faerie x**


	4. A Short and Sweet Offer

**Ok next chapter :) I needed some advice on the rating, would anyone be opposed to a higher rating? Future chapters may need a higher rating... Also, I'm feeling a bit under-appreciated :( I've decided that I want more reviews for this chappy, otherwise I don't think I'm going to upload the next one :S Sorry to those who have reviewed! **

**I shall not keep you in suspense any longer! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his magical world. And i gain no profit from this, only joy, when i read the lovely reviews!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco was angry, actually that was an understatement, he was livid. _How can anyone be such an idiotic baboon? _He thought angrily as he paced the lengths of the Malfoy dungeon corridors. He'd scheduled an emergency meeting after hearing that Nott and some other members of _TSR _had bombed a Weasley Party, and then let off the Dark Mark.

People would be going wild believing that Voldemort was back, especially the journalists- they'd be up in a frenzy, excited that they'd finally found a head-line story. He cringed as Rita Skeeter came to his mind, _she is probably twisting the mishap at this very moment. _Draco glanced at his watch, 9.30- it was time.

He stormed into the dungeon though the wooden door. And once again everyone who'd been present previously was sitting at the long stilted table. He didn't sit though. He clenched his jaw tightly and strode purposefully over to Nott, then without warning, he punched him. Square in the face. Those next to him winced as they heard Nott's nose break, ruby-red blood poured out, Nott tried to reduce the amount of flow by covering his nose with both hands when Draco targeted another punch at the other boy's stomach, the force of it knocked the breath out of him. Nott heaved as gorge rose in his throat and then spilled on to the concrete floor. Draco spat on his writhing body and sneered angrily.

He straightened his robes, then smoothed his almost-white hair out of his face, he strolled to the head of the table, and cleared his throat as he seated himself. Those who'd been stupid enough to look at Nott turned to focus on Draco. "One thing I stressed in the previous meeting was that nobody was to stray from the original plan under any circumstances." He spoke calmly, though his anger was apparent, "And I said that a single flaw could jeopardize everything, and whoever did would be open for punishment.. Didn't I?" They nodded at him feverishly, like fish he thought distantly. "Every building magical and non-magical, especially Hogwarts will be heavily protected, thus making our plan extremely complicated, and lengthening our parents' release!"

He was irritated and cross, the calm demeanour left him and he expressed his anger, "Though Nott _may _be stupid enough to plan a stunt like this, those who followed him are also to blame! You also broke the rules and deserve the same treatment as him.. Don't you agree?" They nodded again, though not as feverishly, "However I do also understand that this little shit here," he gestured to Notts now very still body, "forced you to participate; so on this one occasion... you won't be punished." Draco heard multiple sighs of relief around the room, and the atmosphere felt less tense.

Draco strolled over to Nott's body, "Count yourself lucky Snott, you received only gentle muggle beatings." Some Slytherins laughed, their expected, natural response, others just smiled, all clearly amused. Draco did neither, instead he inspected his polished Italian boot, then proceeded to lay it gently onto the back of Nott's hand, he put his body weight onto the one foot, and felt slightly satisfied as he heard Nott let out a startled yelp, Draco smirked and put all of his weight on one leg and he watched, genuinely interested, as Nott's two middle fingers started to turn an unattractive shade of mauve.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione laid very still. She wanted to wake up, but her eyes wouldn't open, she heard her father weep by her bedside but she couldn't talk to him, she felt hot tears prickling in her eyes, but they wouldn't fall. The only thing she could do was lay very, very still.

A couple more hours passed, and she drifted in the gap between dream and reality. It was silent when Hermione gained consciousness and tried to open her eyes. After several attempts they cracked open, but the harsh brightness momentarily blinded her. She blinked furiously until her eyes adjusted to the brightness, then she examined her surroundings; the first thing she noticed was that nobody was with her- no parents, friends or even healers.

She'd been assigned her own private ward- the walls were white and bare, the floor was cold and tiled and the ceiling was well plastered. She sniffed and cringed as she smelt disinfectant and the rotting flowers in one barred window in the corner. She felt like a prisoner, trapped. She'd always hated hospitals, and probably always would.

Hermione re-shut her eyes and gathered herself- then it hit her, she hadn't moved since she'd woken up, maybe she was paralysed.. panic began to rise like bile in her throat and she squeezed her eyes shut until black spots appeared in front of her. She felt calmer and tried to move; every part of her body felt heavy- like someone had replaced the blood inside with lead, she felt beads of sweat form on her forehead with the effort she required to lift even a single pinky.

The door opened and a squat, chubby woman entered, she held vials of nasty looking substances in her hands. Hermione watched her and smiled slightly as the woman swore under her breath. As though she sensed eyes on her, the woman looked up at Hermione and returned her smile smiled, "You've awoken, dearie!" She put the vials down, and introduced herself as Healer Safaia. She explained to Hermione that she was very lucky, the leg of a wooden chair had lodged itself into Hermione's back- almost causing paralysis, but she'd immediately been taken to St Mungos Hospital by a Healer who knew what he was doing, and she'd recovered remarkably quickly, four days to be exact. Hermione thanked God, He really had been looking out for her- maybe a divine plan of His?

Healer Safaia procceeded to test and check Hermione's strength and health, and after a slightly painful blood sample extraction, Hermione was allowed to see her eagerly waiting father and her friends. And the following morning she was allowed to check-out of St Mungo's, armed with vials of medicine and on the basis that she had to have a check up with Madam Pomfrey back in Hogwarts.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When she arrived to her home in Oxford with her father, the first thing she felt was the absence of her beloved mother, whom she had lost during the War. She spotted a small brown owl, heading for the kitchen window. She hoped it had good news attached to its left leg. And as a matter of fact, it did!;

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I am writing to inform you that you have been successful in being allocated as Head Girl of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please sign the slip attached to this letter, it requires you to check box Y_es _(accept)_ _or box _No _(Decline)_, _please think very carefully as to whether you wish to accept the position as you will have major responsibilty, which will , of course, be shared with the Head Boy. _

_Please return the confirmation slip by the 1st of September. __I apologize for the delay, and I hope that you are quick in your recovery._

_Many Congrats,  
>Albus Dumbledore<em>

Short, but sweet. Just the way she liked it.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco sat in the soft velvet chair in front of his desk, and tapped his quill against his chin. It had been hours since the meeting had ended, and he'd gotten bored with torturing Nott, so he sent him home.

Now, he had the Hogwarts Head Boy Confirmation slip in front of him, and Blaise sat on the edge of his desk egging him on, "Draco, you know that the only person who can pull this off, is you. What Nott and the others did should tell you that!" Still, Draco doubted his abilities; if it wasn't Granger he would've happily accepted.

He sighed, without noticing how very often he did that, and regarded Blaise and a he had a brainwave, "Blaise! Why don't you do it?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: **

**Is Blaise to be Head Boy? Or would you prefer the charming, Mr Malfoy..?**  
><strong>I know a lot of ppl hate the concept of him as Head Boy... So shall Blaise be Head Boy? Check the Yes Box or the No Box!<strong>

**Please review, if you want the next chapter! Some appreciation will show me i'm not wasting my time! :S**

**Much love,  
>Faerie x<strong>


	5. Stumble On a Weeping Mudblood

**Yay, thank you so much to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it and Karlie I took your advice into consideration and changed a few paragraphs to include Harry and Ron, and I'll include others throughout the story :) Quite a revelation that was!**

**Okay sorry for the delay guys, i know i wanted to do a chapter a day.. but also want a flying horse..!**

**This chapter was a tricky one, especially because my self-confidence is plummeting :( so the reviews are CRITICAL! And of course, it goes without saying that I want moore! Or the next chapter won't be up.. Yes, I am indeed holding my own story hostage xD**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own HP. JKR does.**

.o.

* * *

><p>Blaise laughed in reply, "I scrape the pass mark every year, I'm a CDish student- just not good enough!"

Draco nodded sarcastically and turned his eyes onto the paper- the few letters that were present were discombobulating every nerve in his brain.

...

He stood on platform 9 and 3/4, observing those around him; proud parents sending their beloved children away to the only magical school in Britain, there were hugs and kisses and some tears as they departed. Draco brooded and thought about his mother, her private healer, Healer Rowena arrived at 6.00 on the dot, just as the letter had read and he'd assured his mother that it was temporary, though in reality it would take many long years for her to heal.

He grinned as he spotted his best friend, Blaise Zabini, who was carrying about four trunks, he raised his hand in salute and one of them went crashing down. Draco laughed quietly, walked over to him and helped load his luggage into the train, the Hogwarts Express, of course. Then they boarded it together, "Another _fun _year at Hogwarts ahead, I expect!" Blaise said with raised eyebrows. Draco dug his elbow into his friend's ribs sharply, "I'm sure it will be.. for you!" He said moodily. Blaised merely chuckled, "And you.. if you manage to bed the Gryffindor Princess!" Draco's mouth fell open in shock and he turned to chase his friend who ran to the Slytherin Compartment.

Upon entering, a loud cheer errupted as Draco's fellow housemates greeted them, Draco smiled- he felt slightly awkward though he had no idea why- maybe it was the task that he would be carrying out in this last year at Hogwarts. After twenty minutes or so, he began to feel somewhat suffocated by the attention he _should _already be used to- he edged sneakily to the compartment door, and escaped alone when nobody was watching him.

Once outside Draco leaned again the closed door, then strolled through the narrow corridors of the train, remembering the memories this coal-powered transporter held. He stopped abruptly. She stood with her back to him, her head pressed against the door of a compartment, neck exposed. He couldn't move, couldn't breath. _If i was a Vampire.. _he thought distantly. She muttered her blood-traitor boyfriend's pathetic name. Her eyes were squeezed closed and her face screwed as the infinite tears leaked down her face. Her nether lip quivered and without warning, her eyes flew open, leaving him no option but accept the role of Head Boy and to begin The Plan right now..

* * *

><p><em>Earlier<em>

Harry and Ron sat in the same compartment they'd met in. "You know 'arry, I'm glad we're gettin' awaw ram oom!"

Harry looked away from him, "Ron, please do us a favour," Ron registered Harry'd face, he grinned, knowing what the favour was, "Awai, iy wawow!" Harry did not hide his disgust, "I don't want to be forced out of the compartment by your lack of table manners!"  
>Ron swallowed sheepishly, "No need for table manners, when there's no table!" He gestured to the empty space in front of him. Harry looked at Ron's sheepish face expression and despite himself he burst into laughter, "I guess your right! What were you saying?" Ron nodded his rememberance, "I said, I'm glad to get away from home, I couldn't stand the environment. The gloominess and the... depression." Harry patted his friends knee sympathetically. "It'll get better Ron, besides you always have me and our girl, Hermione to count on." Ron didn't look as reassured as Harry had hoped but he shrugged nevertheless and stuffed some jelly slugs into his mouth, trying to fill the hole where his happiness should be. The compartment door opened with a rattle, and his beautiful brown-haired girlfriend entered.<p>

Hermione hugged Harry and moved to do the same with Ron, who instead moved forward to peck her lips, she allowed it, but her lips formed a tight forced smile afterwards. She took a moment to regard their usual compartment. "It looks cleaner this year." She inspected the seat that carried tons of sweets to eat on the journey. Hermione folded her arms, "Do you know that the Magical World has a lack of Dentists!" Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione began to complain about plaque and enamel erosion. After fifteen minutes or so, Harry felt his brain go numb and decided to leave the compartment for the bathroom.

As soon as his footsteps were no longer apparent Hermione grasped the opportunity with both trembling hands, "Ron..." She looked at Ron who had about twenty-three jelly slugs stuffed in his mouth, "Ron, please just listen to me." He swallowed quickly and waited for her to talk. "I've been trying to do this for some time now, I really like you..." She watched as Ron leaned back into the seat, almost preparing himself for what was going to be said, "But I liked it better when we were friends, it's too awkward now. I would really like to go how it was, every other year, on this train."

She didn't have any idea as to how Ron would react, naive she was, thinking he'd nod and understand, instead his reaction was quite the opposite, he was angry. "Hermione, when did you become so bloody selfish?" Hermione spluttered in response, "my dad is dying, my sister's going mental and my mum was diagnosed as clinically depressed, but Hermione all you can think about is breakin' up with me. Instead of supportin' me and helpin' me through this, your makin' it so much more painful. My heart's hurtin' already, and you wanna rip in right into shreds." He stood up, feeling a lot more confident as he towered over her, "You can just _fuck off _then!"

And she did just that, she ran for the door, and swore at herself for many reasons; for being so selfish and insensitive and for Ron's mum and Ron's dad and for Ginny and for Ron. She cried for the way she treated Ron. She ran towards washrooms and leaned the back of her head against the wall, her body was aching and the sore spots throbbed as balmy tears rolled down her blushed cheeks. Hermione rubbed her hands over her face and whispered a small sorry to Ron. Suddenly she got a strange feeling of being watched, her eyes flew open, only to find Malfoy meeting her their gaze. She gasped, "Malfoy?" He nodded at her, that stupid smirk etched on his pale face.

"Are you all right?" Malfoy was asking her, "You seem... upset." Hermione stared at him, not knowing whether it was a dense joke of his. She looked up at him, Malfoy seemed different, his appearance was different, more mature and he was taller. He spoke again and snapped her back to reality, "Granger...?" Hermione cleared her throat, wiped away stray tears with the back of her hand and gave him a stern nod, "I'm fine, thank you."

He sighed at nodded back, and he smiled, almost symapathetically, and Hermione felt a lurch in the pit of her belly and felt herself go pink as she realized that he'd been slowly closing the gap in between them. She raised her hand and placed it on his surprisingly firm chest, pushing him back with a slight nudge of her hand. He raised his eyebrows, "can't resist touching me?" She frowned, _so much for he seems more mature. _Malfoy moved more forward, their fronts of their shoes touched, until all that was in her line of vision were those silver as steel eyes. Her lips parted with a shocked gasp, and the thought _ferret! _came to her, she took a deep breath and was ready to hex him so bad, his grandkids would be born as ferrets-

"Hermione... What are you doing with Malfoy..?"

.o.

* * *

><p>.o.<p>

**Hehee cliffhanger much? What did you think though? **Who do you think catches Hermione?****

**Next chapter will be up when I get some reviews and stop feeling like a crappy writer! :/**

**Thanks so much for reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.. go on, it'll make me happy for DAYYS! :D**

**Much love,  
><strong>**Faerie x**


	6. An Unlikely Unity

**Hi guys :) I hope you're all good. **

**So.. this chapter was difficult! I had to put a lot of thought into how I was going to do this. So it's a taaad late!**

**Please please review, it goes without saying that I won't update if you don't do your part! It will really make it worthwhile and make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

><p>.o.<p>

Hermione looked from Malfoy to Harry and back again, very conscious of the fact that she had her hands pressed against Malfoy's chest and how the gap between them was mere millimetres. She realised that Harry must've noticed these things too. She stopped moving her head about like a writhing fish taken out of water, and let her gaze fall on her best friend, his question alongside his quizzical expression weren't something she was accustomed to... She thought about what to say to him, _It's not what it looks like! _No, she'd seen enough soaps and sitcoms to know never to utter that cliche in this situation, you'd be damning yourself!

Instead she pushed her hands harshly against Malfoy, and he stumbled slightly, _away _from her. She thanked the heavens for that, "Out of my way, Potter!" Malfoy ordered, while shoving Harry into a compartment door. Then just as quickly as he came, he was gone, the scent of his skin still hung in the tense air.

Harry rubbed his arm, whist shaking his head, "Are you OK?" Hermione answered with a nod, she didn't trust herself to talk at that moment, "What was that about?" There was a pause and she knew she had have to answer, "You know Malfoy..." she squeaked. Harry nodded, knowingly, "Yeah... he is a prick.." Hermione giggled, "I always find that word funny!" Harry smiled, then his snapped up, "Where's Ron?" Suddenly she was plummeted back down to reality, remembering how she had ended up here. But she knew that this was not something she had the right to hide from Harry, so cautiously, she told him what she'd done and with no surprise he took Ron's side, "Mione, he's going through a really rough time in his life, I know, I've been through a similar thing..." She hadn't realized but the tears were once again rolling down her cheeks, _only this time _Malfoy_ isn't here to stop them_.

"Oh my word..." She said aloud, blushing at the thought that had just entered her head. Harry looked at her quizzically but she didn't make eye contact, "Nevermind Harry, you go and console Ronald, I'll erm, find another compartment." She turned on her heel, with her back to him, Hermione walked away quickly, before he had a chance to object. Between her long strides, fresh lakes leaked from her now swollen eyes as she realized she _had _no other compartment to sit in, no other close friends. She was simply, alone.

.o.

* * *

><p>.o.<p>

Draco left Granger and Potter in his wake, and made his way to the bathrooms- though they didn't deserve that title, they were extremely diminutive and rather foul smelling and oh, they contained no bath! He entered the male toilets and a whiff of putrid smelling faeces made him instantly regret entering, he pinched his nose and found a mirror to adjust his hair correctly. Once he was happy with the way his hair fell, he decided to leave before the smell made him retch.

Once outside, he heared soft footfalls approaching, he moved into the darkness of a corner and waited. It's _her_. She was crying, he chuckled, _again so soon? _He contemplated _comforting _her but even the thought sickened him. He turned his face away from her snivels and before he knew it, she was gone, and to his surprise, relief washed over him like a barrel of cool water.

Tentatively, Draco made his way back to the Slytherin compartment and nobody gushed over him, talk about fifteen minutes of fame! He joined Blaise who turned, thankfully, away from Pansy, "Thank God, Draco! Parkinson is so dense, that was the most boring conversation I've had since the last time i spoke to her!" Draco chucked and Blaise slapped him on his back, an annoying habit of his. "So... where've you been?"

He'd been expecting this and had his answer all planned out, "Bathroom... on my way though I stumbled on Granger...crying..." He left it hanging in the air.

Blaise stared at him, his eyes wide. A slow smile stretching across his face; "You took the opportunity right?" Draco nodded and Blaise didn't ask anything more. Draco leaned back and watched the wild greenery passing him on the left. His thoughts wandered, and he felt Granger's supple hands burning his torso through his robes, for a second he was sure that if he took a look at his bare chest, her hand marks would be engraved, savagely on his skin. Blaise interrupted his thoughts, "If you're wondering why no one's bothering you... I sorted it out."

Draco regarded him, Blaise had that 'pally' smile on his face. Draco nodded his gratitude. He felt grateful, and in that moment he was as sure as hell that no matter what the coming year had planned for him, Blaise would be right beside him at the very end.

.o.

The train jolted to a rusty stop, Draco walked with Blaise towards a carriage. He'd always been able to see the skinny, reptilian horses dragging the Hogwarts carriages along, but most others hadn't. But after the War, almost everyone had witnessed death and the scary horses were unveiled to them. The journey to Hogwarts was over quickly, once there they made their way to the Great Hall, marching in silence. It was an eerie feeling, walking into the Great Hall. The memories of the battle were vivid and this room evoked them, bringing the hatred and barbarity of that day to the forefronts of their minds. Professor Dumbledore stood in front of the golden podium, looking around at the Great Hall in a way that was not disimilar to his students.

"Good morning, all." He said gently. Replies rang out across the vast hall and then faded, but their echoes continued to sing. For some reason, this made Draco shiver. It almost felt like all the students that had died were also replying to their former Head Master. "This is the beginning of a new era," The Headmaster said optimistically, "an era in which we must learn to overcome the invisible walls set between us by years of hatred and competition between our Houses. It is frequently forgotten that Hogwarts is home for all it's students, with no regards to their House or blood status. In fact, some believe that the ancient magic in its walls can bring the building to life, to protect any student, from any House, when in danger." He paused, "This year, is a year for change. Our most important objective is to create a magical alliance between all students. So never again, will we have to witness such a barbarous war. i have only the very best of intentions for this school and its pupils, so I put great thought into who, who shall be representative of our student community."

Draco took in a deep breath, and held it there.

"The Head Girl this year is... Miss Hermione Granger, of the Gryffindor House!" Ear-piercing cheers erupted from her House, as well as the other two, she stood and waved like she's been made bloody Queen of England.

_Well... she's in for a shocker. _Draco thought amusedly.

.o.

* * *

><p>.o.<p>

Hermione craned her neck to scan the Gryfindor table for Harry and Ron, after the third time, she decided they were elsewhere and turned her attention towards Professor Dumbledore. She knew that she was Head Girl, and everybody had been expecting it but she hadn't expected people to be so pleased, she froze and somebody beside her pushed her upwards, urging her to stand. She rose unsteadily, waving and blushing as people blew her kisses. The loneliness she'd felt prior to this evaporated, along with the cheers when Dumbledore finally raised his hand. She sat down and smiled as people patted her on her back and congratulated her. _Now for Head Boy. _Hermione thought nervously, she faced her head towards the Ravenclaw table.

Dumbledore began to talk again, she respected that but was desperate to know who she'd been paired with, Dumbledore paused and she looked at him wondering what the delay was, he kept eye contact with her and continued talking, "This year is all about inter-house unity, so the elected Head Girl..." He gestured to her and a couple of people make _whoop _sounds and somebody cat-called to which Hermione blushed furiously,"...and Head Boy will find that it is their duty to make sure they leave a school where love can be felt in the very air we breathe," somebody snorted loudly, after a pause Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, "They will find the difficulty of their objectives immeasurable, but it is the only way to make sure we never have a repeat of what happened during the Summer." Now, nobody snorted and nobody cat-called, there was a silence filling the hall and Hermione felt the responsibility physically weighing her shoulders down.

"The Head Boy, this year is..." Dumblebore said, eyes twinkling through his crescent-shaped spectacles "...Mr Draco Malfoy, of the Slytherin House!" Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor, and she struggled to pick it back up, meanwhile the Slytherin House stood and cheered and screamed loudly, they almost deafened her. She spotted Malfoy, smirking and shaking hands, saying words that were inaudible among the noise surrounding him, nobody was pushing him upwards, urging him to stand, he did it automatically. He turned towards her and waved, an irritating smug expression plastered on his ashen face.

She looked away, breaking the eye contact with him, remembering the events that had taken place, but a few hours ago. Dumbledore called the two of them to stand with him at the front of the Hall, Malfoy straightened his robes and marched professionally to Dumbledore's side. Hermione was less sure, her legs felt like jelly as she walked past the rows and rows of students staring up at her while she struggling not to collapse. She reached Dumbledore, who put a reassuring arm across her shoulder and then the other around Malfoy. He was a cord of flesh connecting them. Hermione felt him inhale deeply, and his voice boomed around the Great Hall, "your Head Boy and Head Girl!"

The Gryffindor House stood, The Ravenclaw House stood, The Hufflepuff House stood and The Slythering House stood. Their applauses inter-wined along with their gleeful cheers, and joy leaked from each pair of hands, in each and every house. Never had she witnessed such a scene, the emotion overtook her and her chin began to tremble, she felt her face screw and tears spilled down her blushed cheeks, Dumbledore smiled down at her, "I've never witnessed such a scene either." he said happily, the unshed tears in his eyes glistened knowingly.

.o.

* * *

><p>.o.<p>

"No. No!" Ron cried. "You're lying!"

Professor McGonagol stood facing him. She had taken it upon herself to tell the boys. "I am very sorry, Mr Weasley." She squeezed his shoulder, and turned to go, eyes burning and throat parched.

"Professor!" He called out. She turned back to him, a look of regret on her face. "I'm sorry." She said again, this time, departing quickly. There was no way she could watch yet another child become fatherless, she placed the doorknob a couple of metres away from them. Ron felt his knees give as he stumbled to the ground. He moaned and sobbed loudly, taking no comfort from his best friend's arms that now encircled him. He howled, finally understanding. Finally understanding the pain his friend went through everyday. He clutched at Harry, wanting to share the pain and the loss, "I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry!"

Harry shook his head vigorously. "Don't be. Look," He pointed to the doorknob Portkey McGonagol had left. "You have to go." Harry swallowed, trying to supress the ball in his throat. "Be strong, Ron!" He shouted at his friend who leaped at the enchanted object.

Ron felt himself being pulled from somewhere behind the naval, and a second later he was back at The Burrow; the home he'd been so desperate to get away from.

.o.

**A/N: **

**This chapter was hard for me, especially because the ending is based on true events. But what is important is how did _you_ find it? **

**Please review, and I promise the next chapter will be up within the next couple of days.**

**Take care guys, and thank you so much for reading.**


	7. To Help a Mudblood

**This chapter was challenging. But I hope you guys enjoy it.. **

**and review this chapter, or the next one won't be posted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does.**

* * *

><p>Dumbledore led them through the familiar corridors, and paused beside a rather bizarre looking painting, Draco took a moment to watch it; a tall haggard man jumps from a balcony window, a pallid rope tied around his neck, then he stops abruptly in mid-air with a loud grunt and looks up at them. Draco was not swayed, he noticed Granger cringe and avert her eyes, "Why something so dreadful, Professor?" The Head Master shook his head in defeat, "This painting has been the entrance of the Head Quarters for centuries."<p>

Granger frowned, "_vita sine amore non est vita" _She read the words on the gold frame aloud. "A life without love.. is not life." Draco translated quietly. Draco understood the man's pain, if the man was living by those words. But to Draco they meant nothing, he doubted he had ever felt such an emotion, and after a time he decided he was incapable of it... of love. Even the feel of it as it rolled of his tongue was foreign and uncouth. They were silent as they found the scene in the painting repeating itself, over and over. And over.

"_Lux tenebris." _Professor Dumbledore leaned forward to say. The painting opened inwards to reveal a beautifully decorated room. Both of their House colours were incorporated in the design. "Wow." Granger exclaimed delightedly, "this is so lovely!"

Dumbledore smiled and backed out of the room, "I'll leave you to explore!"

"Its wonderful isn't it." She said turning to him, Draco nodded back, his head stopped abruptly in mid-movement. She touched everything, everything. The filth of her skin soiling the ruby and the emerald furniture. He averted his eyes, cursing her silently. He couldn't stand being in her presence, "If you don't mind _Granger,_" he drawled, "I'm going to examine my resting quarters." She looked up at him serious-faced, then when he turned to leave she broke into hysterics of sweet laughter, Draco's lips quirked, "What is it Granger? What's so funny?" She pointed her finger at him, "What? Did I break wind or something?" That caused a renewed burst of giggling. Before he knew it he was smiling amusedly, his facial muscles ached after being vacant for so long, but surprisingly he felt good; a tepid fuzzy feeling grew achingly in his belly.

He waited patiently, leaning against a bookshelf. "Granger." She ceased her laughter immediately, breathing heavily "Care to explain what was so hilarious?" She folded her arms, and stuck her chin in the air, "No I don't care to explain." With that she marched away, heading for the ruby door on the left of the room.

Draco sat on the soft settee, contemplating. "What just happened?" He said aloud to himself, a mischievous grin spread across his face, "I'm very good at my job is what just happened!" Then he stood up and strolled over to his room, after opening the wooden door he paused slightly and inspected the room, he entered it with a satisfied shrug. Draco unpacked his belongings from his rather oversized trunk, feeling guilty about leaving his Mother behind with a random Healer. Father would not be happy, _pfft as if he ever was._ He stopped. Draco looked down at his hands and sighed, they were wrapped around one of his shirts, as if trying to wring them dry. He loosened his grip and put the shirt into the cupboard that sat by the window.

He looked out, at the Hogwarts grounds, acres of bottle green grass surrounded by darker shrub and tall leafy trees. It was nowhere near as beautiful as his garden at home, but its largeness and simplicity amazed him. Loud knocking interrupted his thoughts, he ignored it and decided to change out of his itchy uniform and into more comfortable clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt, and paused when he realized the knocking had stopped, he removed his shirt. It started again, but this time it was noisy thumping.

.o.

* * *

><p>.o.<p>

Hermione gasped and dropped the letter as soon as she read the words on it; It had taken her a couple of minutes to notice the owl waiting at the window. Who knows how long it had been there? She carefully unlatched the window clasp and grabbed the scroll attached to the owl's leg.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I fear the worst for my dad. The Healers say his condition has worsened, and they doubt he'll be here next week.__  
><em>_You know Hermione, I would not ask you for this unless i really needed you. Is there any way you could come to The Burrow, just for a couple of days. I can't bear to lose him without you by my side._

_And I do understand if you are unable to._

_Waiting for your reply, your friend,_

_Ginny W._

Hermione began frantically throwing pieces of clothing into a small trunk, ignoring the tears that were falling down her face. There was no way that her Head of House, Professor McGonagol would allow her leave, but she would go regardless. She would need an alibi, a cover. Without thinking the brunette strode out of her bedroom, across the Commons, and found herself banging on the Emerald door at the end of the room.

Draco was growling at her when the door opened, "what?" He said, not bothering to hide his irritation. Though it was no time to notice, Hermione was appalled when she realised he was shirtless. She averted her eyes from his pale perfection and swallowed her pride, "I need your help, Malfoy." Malfoy raised his brows. Then much to her surprise, he nodded, "Of course."

.

Hermione felt the sucking sensation and found herself standing at the entrance to The Burrow. She hesitated for a second before running to the door, she found it unlocked and let herself in quietly. She found all of the Weaslys crowded around a straw-coloured sofa in the main room. Percy was stood slightly aback and noticed her presence first, "Hermione." He greeted her, his eyes brimmed with tears. "Percy," she said, "I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked and seconds later Percy had enveloped her in a tight hug, he sobbed noiselessly and Hermione found herself crying with him. "It'll be okay." She whispered surely.

He was shaking his head as he pulled back, "It's already too late."

And sure enough, she turned to find Percy's father motionless and chalk-faced. Putting her hand over her mouth, Hermione tried to suppress the sobs but she wasn't successful and even the numerous hugs from the rest of Percy's family were not enough to keep the grief at bay. It was like an unending cycle of pain; an unjust, unfair cycle of hurt. The rest of the day was a blur, she felt tired and numb. Despite everything, she tried her utmost to reassure Ginny, but of course it would not be easy for Ginny to recover. And likewise for the rest of the Weasleys. Ron ignored her many attempts to speak with him; she owed him an apology but he blanked her harshly, sending her spiralling into yet more blackness of pain and guilt.

.o.

* * *

><p>.o.<p>

"And where is Miss Granger?" The transfiguration Professor questioned him. He handed her a small scroll wordlessly. Heading for his usual seat he found a seething Potter standing beside his table, "What have you done to her, you evil bastard!"

Draco's eyes widened mockingly, "Where are your manners, Potter?" When the other boy grew even more angry, Draco didn't feel like stepping over the line. He sat himself down and took his time, "She's unwell. And asked me to pass the message on to Professor McGonagol, if you must know Potter. Though, I can't imagine why you're worried all of a sudden. You were quick to dismiss her earlier." A choleric Potter seethed further, "Hermione wouldn't miss the first lesson of the year. I know her." With that he pounded out of the classroom despite McGonagol's confused protests. Draco had no doubt that they boy-who-lived was heading straight for their Head Quarters. But he was not worried. For the guy who overthrew The Dark Lord, Harry Potter was damn illogical.

_How does he plan on getting in there? _Draco thought bemusedly. And even if he did, he would not find his know-it-all Mudblood there.

Draco had been very quick to help her earlier, and he knew that he'd shocked her. She said she needed to be somewhere urgently, and needed him to cover her absence. During The Dark Lord's reign, Draco had created an ephemeral Portkey which allowed him to be transported form place to place without detection. She was the first person he'd shared his discovery with, he was aware that his idea would be valued somewhere within the millions of Galleons and felt the need to keep it abstruse, but for an ultimate goal he hadn't wasted any time in offering her spell. However, Granger was not the first person for whom he was a cover, he just hoped that things wouldn't go as askew as they had the last time-

"Draco!" His brooding was interrupted by Blaise. "Are you gonna stay here? Despite the fact that everyone's gone... Even McGonagol..." Draco shook his head in disbelief, the fact that he could sit with his isolated thoughts for so long was odious. As they walked to The Great Hall, Blaise demanded to know how the plan was progressing and when Draco told him, he was positively furious.. if that was possible. "You let her leave?" He cried with nihilism. "How do you plan on 'woo-ing' her now?"

Draco smiled at his friend. "I am appalled by your lack of faith, Blaise!" Throwing his arm around Blaise's shoulders, Draco reasoned, "Ahh, you forget the 'gain the trust' part. She'll come back here, indebted to me... and grateful." Blaise chuckled, throwing his own arm over his friend's shoulders, "You better be right you bastard!"

.o.

* * *

><p>.o.<p>

"They let off the Dark Mark!" Hermione shrieked, the reality dawning on her. Ginny nodded, confirming Hermione's thoughts. Hermione shook her head disbelievingly, "Ginny," She said quietly, "Do you think Draco Malfoy had anything to do with what happened to your dad?" The ginger girl nodded certainly, "He _is _a death eater. And nobody hates our family as much as he does."

Hermione tried to stop the growing sensation of nausea, "He was the one who created the Portkey that get me here so quickly. And he's covering for me."

Ginny looked horrified, "You're being played, Hermione."  
>Her eyes narrowed hatefully. "By the vile brute that killed my dad."<p>

**A/N: Review if you want the next chappie.**

**Much Love. Faerie x**


	8. Welcomed As a Heroine

**Hello people! The last week has been insanely busy, what with the riots and general business!**

** I present chapter 8 of my first fic.  
>I hope you enjoy it, 5 reviews for the next chapter!<br>And big thank you to those who reviewed past chapters :D**

**Without further ado..**

**Disclaimer: J. is the genius that created Harry Potter :)**

* * *

><p>.o.<p>

Hermione was furious as she created the Ephemeral Portkey, and with a fleeting glance at Mr Weasley's lifeless body she felt the familiar tug. Mere moments later she found herself in the Head Quarters common room. She launched herself at Draco Malfoy's stupid emerald door, but to no avail. Of course it was locked. She thumped on the door, and her nostrils flared angrily when she was met with no reply. Spinning around, Hermione checked the time on the great clock that leaned against the wall. _Lunch, _she thought. _He'll be in the Great Hall. _

She marched purposefully, ignoring everybody around her. She just wanted to know what sick twisted game Malfoy was playing, and she wanted to end it.

He was sat at the Slytherin table, deep in conversation with Blaise Zabini. Hermione stood behind him until he realised she was there. When he did he turned and stood, towering over her petite frame, a small mockless smile on his face. Despite the fact that she was fuming, for a split second, Hermione forgot which bone she'd come to pick. "Granger?" He said, one eyebrow raised curiously. And without warning, she slapped him across his pale face. The echo rang out across the hall, and she was horrified to see a coral outline of her hand forming on his cheek. He looked stunned, his hand went up to the outline of her own.

The whole hall filled with a thick silence, her eyes hadn't left those of the killer she was situated in front of. His features went from a look of shock to fuming acrimony. "How _dare_ you touch me, you filthy mudblood bitch!" He yanked his wand out of his robes and the unforgivable on his tongue, he found himself silenced. Their Headmaster pushed between them, disarming Draco in the process, "What kind of behaviour is this?" He roared at them, Hermione trembled, she had never seen the serene Professor so enraged. "Is this what you call Inter-House Unity?" He directed his next comment at her, "I am deeply disappointed in you Miss Granger, I thought you a smart girl, not an impulsive hater." She lowered her head in shame, but she held no remorse for her actions.

She would repeat them again in an impetuous heartbeat.

Dumbledore asked them to follow him, and he escorted them back to their Head Quarters, "You must repair the damage you have done." He said, dismay apparent on his face. "To each other... and to yourselves." He ushered them inside and then retraced his footsteps back to The Great Hall.

_._

Hermione walked wordlessly to her room, she would not apologise to such foul a creature, nor would she acknowledge his existence. He jumped into her path when she was merely inches from her bedroom door, he breath caught in her throat and her heartbeat quickened as she realised she was at the mercy of a Death Eater.

* * *

><p>.o.<p>

"What the _hell _is wrong with you, Mudblood?" Draco's eyes flashed violently as they watched her unmoving terrified face. He grabbed her by the arm and shook her, "Answer me, wench!" She pulled her arm away from his tight grip, returning to her defiant self though she couldn't stop the tears pricking the corner of her toffee coloured eyes. "You killed Mr Weasley!" She accused him fiercely, "You deserve much more than a smack!" She passed him and pushed open her bedroom door, trying to get inside quickly.

Draco shoved himself into the gap, preventing the door from closing. "That wasn't me, you crazy woman!" She looked indifferent. "What makes you think it was me?" He shouted, she shrugged her shoulders in response, adamant not to comment. "Not very Gryffindor of you to accuse me without evidence. Guilty until proven innocent, eh?" Draco said bitterly. They regarded each other for a while, and her face smoothed, "How do I know it wasn't you?" She said, her voice coolly.

"Because it was Theodore Nott." Draco said crisply. "He attacked the tent." She went slack against the door. "I was livid when I found out," he continued, "I was looking forward to a new start with muggles... and 'muggle-lovers', Nott sabotaged that." His lips were a pursed line. "Nobody needs a repeat of The War." In his head, the clockwork was rapid, he begged her to buy this.

"If you wanted a new start," She met his gaze, "Why are you more hateful towards me than ever before?" Her voice wavered at the end. He did not reply hastily, after a time he said, "I've been trying, Granger. That's why I helped you yesterday. And I expected a 'Thanks Malfoy', not a slap."

She didn't thank him, he hadn't expected her to. "Old habits die hard, Granger" He breathed almost inaudibly as he headed back to the Commons. _Or maybe they don't die at all. _Draco thought as the stinging on the side of his face dissipated.

* * *

><p>.o.<p>

The next morning, Hermione awoke after a fitful sleep. She showered and changed into a muggle outfit, glad that on weekends she could avoid the itchy uniform. Grabbing her satchel she headed out of the Head Quarters to The Great Hall. She couldn't help but felt incredibly nervous about facing her classmates after the charade of the prior day. But she need not have been so anxious, for as soon as she entered the hall most of the students burst into cheers, rewarding her boldness. Hermione blushed and searched for Harry, she was very surprised to find Ron sat beside him. She hesitated before moving to sit amid them.

"Hermione." Ron greeted her with a smile. His face was haggard and his eyes were circled with darkness. He moved forward to hug her and the minute he did, she burst into relieved tears, "Oh, Ron!" She cried, "I am so sorry! For everything!" They pulled back and he wiped the tears from her face with one thumb. With the other hand he squeezed hers, "Don't worry." She nodded gratefully as they sat down, "What are you doing here Ron?" He shook his head, "I couldn't stay there." His voice sounded weak and strained.

Rubbing his eyes he changed the subject, "I heard you attacked Malfoy." He grinned at her as she scratched her chin guiltily. Harry smirked approvingly, "Shocked, I was. I knew Malfoy had something to do with her disappearance." Ron expressed his assent, "I reckoned I had to forgive you after you did that!" She smiled, still guilty knowing she'd slapped the wrong Slytherin and was relieved when Dumbledore saved her from having to respond to them.

"Good Morning." He addressed them, "You may be aware of the recent death of one, Arthur Weasley". Many turned to look at Ron, the only Weasley in the room. Hermione felt fiercely defensive of him, don't people have any respect? "He is the first casualty since The War. Myself and Rufus Scrimgeour have discussed at length and organised a remembrance day for all of the victims of The War. It will take place on Monday, and this weekend before it is a time for you to visit your families and friends. I beg of you to spend this time wisely, and do not think of retribution, only grievance."

During his speech Hermione's eyes scanned the Slytherin table for the Head Boy, who was she realised absent from the assembly. Despite herself, she wondered where he was and what was keeping him away from the Hall.

* * *

><p>.o.<p>

"I'm leaving _now_. I'm not going to let myself be humiliated further." Draco said, the minute a breathless Blaise entered the Head Commons. Blaise was not unaccustomed to Malfoys and their hasty retreats, "The way you wrote that Owl, I thought you were planning on suicide! Not going_ home_!" After a seconds thought, Blaise gaped, "You're leaving Hogwarts? How do you plan on.. what's going to happen to the plan if you _leave_?" After a moment of enjoying Blaise's grief-stricken face, Draco snickered faintly, "Everybody has leave Blaise. Commemorating the dead father weasel. Courtesy of Dumbledore and Scrimegeour."

His mouth began to taste sour at the end of his sentence. "We lose so many people and not even a mention of them, they hold victory dinners and celebrate. But when one blood-traitor bastard dies, the whole country gets a fucking_ grieving_ leave!" Both boys felt the bitterness, their faces turned downward with disgust. Blaise spoke with a voice hardened with hate, "Well they have no idea what's coming. We get the superiors out, they'll find a way for us to be on top. None of them will stand a chance when we're slaughtering them one traitor by one."

They looked at each other, fierce youthful determination on both faces. Taking a deep breath to control the overwhelming feeling of contempt, Blaise continued. "And Draco... You can't leave without saying goodbye to your mudblood."

Draco did not show that he had acknowledged Blaise's idea. Without even a farewell, he retreated to his quarters where he would wait for the unsuspecting filthy-blood to arrive. He was now even _more_ driven. Vaguely, he felt the purposeful adrenaline cursing violently through his veins while his head pumped and his fists clenched.

* * *

><p><strong>.o.<strong>

**Whaddaya think? I have the next chapter written and ready, I just want 5 reviews before I upload it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Dragon's Blood

**Hi readers :) Lovely to see you! **

**Please review this chapter after you've read it. Praises and critisisms are both welcome here.**

**Here's the next installment, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: It's called a _fanfiction _for a reason xD**

**.o.**

* * *

><p>Hermione was greeted by Malfoy as she entered their Head Quarters. "Granger." He said, acknowledging her arrival.<p>

She nodded at him, "Malfoy." She found the civil Malfoy quite strange, now that he wasn't insulting her brain every second she realised he was quite reserved. She wondered why that was so.

"If you need anything..." He said slowly, she froze.

His outstretched hand held a small black box, when she didn't take it, he reached for her hand and placed it gently on her palm. "_Cruor Eres." _He muttered quietly, he did not look her in the eye and then rushed out without another word.

Hermione stood in that same position, staring disbelievingly at the box. Running her fingers along it, she felt the soft dark velvet. She turned it to find an elaborate latch. Looking closely, she noticed the Malfoy family crest engraved upon the silver. Hermione tugged at the latch before her logical side grasped the chance to object. The latch glimmered but did not open. She frowned and pulled at it again, but it refused entry. Growing a little frustrated Hermione recalled Malfoy's last words. Her heart pounded as she whispered shakily, "_Cruor Eres._" The latch flew open and she lifted the lid.

She gasped. Inside, was a most beautiful pendant.

.o.

* * *

><p>He felt the familiar draught the minute he set foot in the dungeon. Nobody was there but Blaise, who beamed at him. "I called a meeting."<p>

Draco's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Getting everybody together to talk about progress." Blaise said, as he seated himself. He watched as his friend became annoyed, "You know there has been _no_ progress, Zabini. Why would you call a meeting to talk about the lack of progress?"

Blaise looked sheepish, "Yeah.. It's just that. Hopefully, a little... encouragement will spur you on." Draco glared at Blaise, "Call it off." He ordered angrily, but he was indeed too late as the fireplace glowed green and TSR members began to arrive.

.o.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger gazed at her muggle home and proceeded to walk along the stoned path. As she opened the door, she expected the humble scent of home but was surprised to find her nostrils filled instead with overpowering floral smells. She grimaced as she set down her suitcase and pulled off her flats, "Dad?" She called out, and a second later he rushed down the stairs and hugged her happily, "Hermione!" He said, "my girl!" She felt relieved that he no longer seemed depressed, and clutched at him gratefully.<p>

"Who is it Jerry.?" A voice drifted from upstairs, Hermione pulled back and looked at her father. He looked a little embarrassed and pink was creeping up his neck. Hermione pushed passed him and ran up the stairwell, she marched straight into her parent's bedroom and was mortified to find a half dressed woman, at the dresser, brushing her fair hair. Hermione gasped disbelievingly, the woman did not even greet her.

Tears pricking her eyes, Hermione rushed down the stairs. She ignored her dad's apologies and bolted out of the front door. She was enraged at her father. How dare he try and replace her mum! Introducing an air-head slut was an insult to her late mother. When she was halfway up their quite street, marching through the rain barefoot and seething with unimaginable anger. She decided she would not return. Her things would meet her back at Hogwarts after the short break.

Absently, she fingered the pendant around her neck, the cut emerald glinted under the street lights and warmed her chest under her tee. The sound of thunder warned her of a storm and she apparated to the first place that popped into her mind.

.o.

* * *

><p>Choppy appeared right in front of Draco in the middle of the meeting. "There's been a breach Master. Somebody has entered the manor!... And a mudblood, no less!" Draco's eyes widened. <em>Smartest witch of her age figures the locket so quickly! <em>He was not very surprised, one thing Draco had never done was underestimate the Gryffindor Princess.

Blaise stood hurriedly, and Draco followed suit. "I'll deal with this." Draco said shortly. "You may leave." He said over his shoulder as he turned to leave the dungeon, Blaise started after him, "you too, Zabini." Draco walked briskly up the stairs and across the old corridors, looking around for signs of intrusion.

He heard voices from his mother's quarters and sure enough he found his mother and _Hermione Granger _conversing quietly. His mother smiled at him as he seated himself on the sofa opposite the two women. Granger did not meet his eyes, and she looked more than a little awkward.

"It's lovely of you to invite Hermione here, Draco." His mother said smilingly. "She was explaining her Head Girl duties, why didn't you mention her being the Head Girl to me darling?"

Draco scratched his face uncertainly and his mother looked amused, "I didn't expect you to answer that, I'm very aware of the ...differences the two of you felt you had." Draco found it comical that his mother talked of his and Granger's disagreements as though they were things of the past.

Narcissa turned to Granger and took her hand into her own, "Let me give you a tour of the Manor." Draco's eyebrow's raised slightly as he watched his mother act normally. _Healer Rowena must be very good at her job. _Draco trailed behind the two women, they hadn't had guests for a long time so these 'tours' were something unusual. The elves gathered in the edges of the hallways listening to Mistress Malfoy recall the ancient history of the building, they were happy to see their Mistress so well. And Draco did not dismiss them, he was glad to see them so excited about his mother's progress.

His mother started up the stairs and Draco interrupted her, "Mother! I fear for your safety, I do not want a repitition of your previous accident." Granger looked a little startled, hearing his fifteenth century dialogue or maybe that fact that he cared for someone. His mother would have none of it, she waved a hand dismissively and continued up the stairs. Draco held his breath, wand at the ready but he need not have been so nervous, his mother reached the top with more grace than a swan.

The elves walked in tow with Draco, they almost forgot their lowly stature as they listened enchantedly. Narcissa Malfoy headed for Draco's room and he found it strange when the Mublood blushed and entered uncertainly after his mother. He'd almost forgotten she was there. But something else naggled at his mind, something he couldn't quite but his finger on. A split second later he heard his mother cry, "Lucius?"

_Shit! _Draco panicked and rushed into his room. His mother cowered in front of the life size portrait of her husband, "No Lucius! Please!" Granger expression was alarmed as she conjured a black cloak and threw it over the painting. His mother continued to wail, but Draco could not move, he'd ruined all of his mother's progress. He was responsible for this.

.

Narcissa Malfoy began to writhe as though she was in physical pain and scratched her face deeply, pleading through her screams for it to stop. Hermione was aware of the stream of tears that flowed down her own face, but she was also aware of the fact that she must help this poor woman. Falling to her knees, Hermione clasped the older woman's hands and pulling her into sitting position she tried feebly to talk to her, "Narcissa! How did you feel when you had your baby... Draco?" The woman still writhed, but her eyes were distant, "Baby Draco?" She began to cry, Hermione attempted a smile, "Yes, your baby! Which lullaby did you sing to him?" Narcissa shook and began to hum, the haunting melody sent shivers down Hermione's body. And at the end of the lull, Narcissa went limp.

The elves carried her out, and refused to accept Hermione's endless attempts to help. So she was left with a chalk-faced Malfoy, who had not even said a word to her since she'd arrived. She felt ridiculously awkward as she went to leave but Malfoy's quite question forced her to halt, only inches from the door. "How did you figure it out?" She didn't know whether he was looking at her, but she did not understand his question so she turned around, "I'm sorry.?"

He cocked his eyebrow as he finally looked at her, "How did you manage to get into the Manor?" She said nothing for a while and almost sheepishly she shrugged her shoulders, "I apparated." He stood up and stalked towards her in a most predatory manner, she felt intimidated but stood her ground. He grinned, actually grinned, "The Manor has more protective enchantments than Azkaban itself, you can't get into this building without having official invitation ... or Malfoy blood. So tell me Granger, do you have either of these?" He had slowly closed the small gulf of space between them and was intruding on her personal space.

"No." She said shortly, and he showed his obvious dislike at her lazy answer, his mouth tilted downwards and he grimaced. "Do you have the locket I gave you?" With him so near, his voice sounded huskier. She took a step back, and gasped as her back hit the wooden door. Malfoy raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer. She nodded and pulled it out from under her t-shirt. He chuckled, "Granger, I could have put a curse on there. You should have thought twice about _wearing_ it." She frowned, "Nothing has happened to me. I was right not to worry.."

He smirked, "Learning to trust a Death Eater, Granger?"

Hermione scowled. Malfoy reached forward and his hands went around her neck, he felt for the chain and Hermione shivered involuntarily- he was very cold. He lifted the locket over her head and beckoned for her to follow him, she did so cautiously. When he conjured a chair, she sat in it as he pushed it so she had a clear view of the grand table. Malfoy placed the locket gently on the desk and leaned over it, running his fingers along it he whispered almost inaudibly, "S_anguis Draconis." _Hermione's eyes bugged as it opened to reveal a dark coloured substance, she frowned quizzically, next to her she felt Malfoy watching her and she did not miss his words, "The blood of the Dragon."

Hermione felt sick; any curse would have been better than this;

Better than wearing Draco Malfoy's blood around her neck.

.o.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you wished Draco gave you a necklace that let you into the Manor!<strong>

**Hahahh I damn do.. Lol damn do xD**

**'Susie sells sea shells on the sea shore' - Oohh alliteration! Lmao say that ten times fast! :D**

**-faerie**


	10. A Safe Place

**Hello hello :D Welcome to chapter 11. I'm sorry this update is late, but I promise this won't always be the case.. I've juse been VERY busy lately.**

**Anyway :) I've been waiting to write this chapter since the beginning because we finally get a taste of the Dramione we CRAVE!**

**Seriously though, this chapter and onwards is when the story ACTUALLY begins.. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Pleeeease review, so I know that people actually read my fic and what they think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to our Queen, the fabulous JKR!**

* * *

><p>.o.<p>

"Is your mum feeling better?" She asked him as soon as he emerged from his mother's quarters. After the elves had carried her down, they'd sent an emergency request for a healer's presence. Healer Rowena had worked quickly to calm the frenzied lady down again and soothe her into a dreamless state of sleep.

Draco nodded at Granger's question. "She's fine." In the back of his mind, he knew he should be taking advantage of this seemingly God-sent opportunity of alone time with Granger. But his heart was not in a scheming mood and instead he made no effort, which made her feel uncomfortable and awkward. Draco however, did not feel this way; he actually found her presence quite peaceful; her rare comment or question would drag him out of his own torturous guilt and instead force him to focus on reality.

"Malfoy, if you don't mind me suggesting.." Draco's eyebrows raised inquiringly. She tucked an escaping curl behind her ear, and Draco absently watched as it slipped out again and rested contently against her cheek. Even her hair was stubborn. "Senna leaf and butternut tea would do wonders for your mum."

He was a little surprised, "I never knew old herbal remedies were your area of expertise." She smiled, "They aren't, somebody once told me that this particular brew helps to ease the pain... of loss."

Draco frowned, "What makes you think my mother suffers from the 'pain of loss' Granger?" She didn't know whether that was a rhetorical question. "What if it isn't loss. What if it's something all together more dreadful.?"

She looked taken aback but continued to protrude into his personal life, "What does she suffer from then, Malfoy?"

He clenched his jaw, _silly mudblood, wasn't she ever told about boundaries! _"Why were you recommended a tea that eases the pain of loss, Granger? What possible petty tragedy could ever have caused pain in your perfect life?"

She grew teary eyed, but did Draco care? In a word; No.

She stormed ahead of him and billowed towards the main entrance to the Manor. He stalked and caught her up, he snatched her arm away as it reached for the door's handle. She pulled her arm away as though his touch had burned her and he caught sight of her face. Something swirled deep in his stomach; she was properly crying now, all pride thrown to the cold wind.

"My mum was killed in the War, Malfoy! That's the _petty tragedy _in my oh so _perfect _life! You think you're the only one who suffered? At least your father is alive and you can visit him. My mum is six foot deep underground, i'll never see her again. Don't talk to me about a perfect life! My life is not perfect. And if you had even the slightest inkling of decency you could have enquired about what on _earth _i'm doing here! Now move your arm and let me go."

Draco did not move his arm. He had never been spoken to in the way she had dared to. But it had not even occurred to him to ask what she was doing her.. he was pre-occupied with all the issues in his own life. She held his intense gaze, and did nothing to stop the tears from falling and staining the floor. Draco put his right hand over her right arm and then his left hand over her left, "Can I show you something?"

She pursed her lips; "No. Let me go."

But he was persistent, "You know, I never had friends as a child. I was lonely, but I was not corrupt. Growing up in a house that was full of spite and hatred molded me into who I am. But there was one place. _My_ place. A place neither my mother nor my father knew about." He gazed into her eyes as though she were the only person left in the world. "I've never shown it to a single soul. But it was a place where I felt peace, a safe place." He let go of her arms and held out a hand, "Hear me out. And i'll do the same for you. A temporary understanding."

.o.

Hermione stood there for a good minute, weighing the pros and cons. Trying to figure out whether this was some kind of joke or trap. In the end, she decided she would do close to anything for peace. Without meeting his eye, she slipped her small hand into his and shook it. His hand was rough, she'd always thought of him as pampered but the hardened skin felt like that of a dedicated manual labourer. She felt cheeks redden when he didn't let go of her hand and instead tugged her back into the depths of his home.

He led her through the airy hallways until they became narrower and no longer looked familiar. Then the ceiling lowered so much so that Malfoy had to bend to get through. At the end of the rather bizarre corridor, Hermione was surprised to find a little door. Malfoy turned to look at her, a strange smile on his face, "It's smaller than I remember..!"

He pushed the wooden handle down and the door swung open. Hermione gasped, her expression one of delight when the breeze touched her face. Malfoy's safe place was a secret garden! If it could be called that, it was far more wonderful than simply a garden. Forest trees stood proudly over an unprecedented wealth of spectacular flowers that grew in bunches on the lush grass. She turned around to find that the door was gone and in its place was a shimmering lake, she leaned down and slipped her fingers into the cool water.

"Do you like it?"

Hermione gasped, she'd completely forgotten he was there. She stood up and noticed the lopsided grin on Malfoy's face. She smiled back and nodded, "It's beautiful."

.o.

Draco watched her face light up and the wonderment take her over. He knew that this place had some kind of old magical quality that seemed to throw all of life's worries away, leaving only a feeling of content happiness. But he had thought that it was only him that could feel this; to watch Granger gasp and sigh delightedly was a buzz he didn't realize he would feel. She bent and touched the lake, which sent ripples across its entire span.

"Do you like it?" He asked, his voice sounded far away.

Smiling and nodding, her voice was as clear as the crystals that lined his vault at Gringotts. "It's beautiful."

He felt a little alarmed at the dream like quality with which the following events unfolded. "Well that's not all." He grinned at her and once again held out his hand to her. This time she took it without even a moments hesitation, and a far away thought of deception tried to wriggle into his mind. But this was a place were evil was not to prevail.

Her hand was light in his and as soft as a cloud as he led her past the beds of flowers and between the towering trees. The garden thickened and took on a more forest-like quality, and Draco felt the grip on his hand tighten. He quickened his pace and broke through the wood and into an open space of land. This spot was simple; luscious grass covered the floor beneath their feet and red roses lined the trees around them. While they'd been in the forest, day had blossomed into night and the stars glittered across the velvet sky. He felt the girl beside him gasp and slip her hand out of his. Without a sound, she lowered herself and laid down. Draco followed suit and he gazed into the black beauty above.

Despite having come here often as a youngster he had never once witnessed the garden during the night. He turned his head to face the witch he would soon hold hostage;

"So, Hermione Granger. What on _earth _are you doing here?"

.o.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Did you like it? I hope you did because I liked writing it for you! :D**

**Please leave a review with your opinion, I would love to know what you think.  
>Once again thanks to all those who've taken the time out to review previous chapters!<br>You really inspire me ;)**

**The next chapters will be the chapters we've desperately been waiting for so REVIEWWW if you want them!**

**Much love  
><strong>** x**


End file.
